Father Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned
by shipnation
Summary: Its late at night in Alexandria. Rick, Michonne and Gabriel decide to hang out. EXPLICIT One Shot.


_**Happy Birthday Neecee. Hope you enjoy. :omg:**_

* * *

Michonne helped Father Gabriel lift the large cardboard box onto one of the shelves in the basement of his home, whose garage doubled as the lone church in Alexandria.

"This is a lot." Michonne commented to the priest as he finished straightening the box on the upper shelf.

"We definitely have enough communion wine for months to come." He smiled. Rick and Michonne scored the loot at an abandoned church on their last run. There was little food to be found, but they managed to gain almost 30 boxes of bottled red wine. Night was falling on Alexandria as Rick carried in the last box from the truck.

Gabriel walked to the basement stairs Rick was descending to relieve the heavy box from his hands. "Definitely a gift from the Lord."

"This is the last one." Rick said, dropping the box in his hands.

Father Gabriel nodded, taking the box and placing it on the floor next to the shelves.

"That all?" Rick asked, tugging at the belt loop of Michonne's pants, pulling her into an embrace. He never wanted her too far from his grasp.

"That would be all." Father Gabriel replied, smiling at the blatant display of affection. "However," He paused and opened the cardboard box he had placed on the floor. "As Michonne so eloquently stated, this is a lot of wine, and I don't have nearly as many parishioners I would hope to take part in the sacred practice of Holy Communion. I don't see why we couldn't..."

Michonne smiled, eyeing Gabriel curiously. "What are you getting at?"

Pulling out three of the glass bottles he turned to his friends. "I'm saying that all of your hard work deserves a reward." Holding out two of the bottles to them, he continued, "And I haven't had the opportunity for real fellowship in the company of friends in a very long time."

Michonne turned to Rick for a reaction. A smirk playing on his features as he nodded to her taking the bottles from the priest's hands.

* * *

Three hours and 5 bottles of wine later, the alcohol was flowing through them. Father Gabriel was seated on an old sofa in the basement nursing his second bottle of wine while Rick sat next to him with Michonne on his lap, the couple sharing a third bottle between the two of them. The night had been filled with laughter and stories as the three were genuinely enjoying the company of each other.

"...So that's when I became a part of the ministry, in my late teens."

Rick took a swig from the wine bottle in his hands as he listened to Gabriel's story on how he became a priest, acutely aware of Michonne who was running her fingers through his curls at the base of his neck. It was a tell-tell sign from her that she was feeling frisky. Rick focused on Gabriel as he absently stroked the side of her torso.

"Did you always want to become a priest?" Rick asked keeping the conversation going.

Michonne having already checked out of this conversation buried her head in Rick's neck, placing light kisses against his skin as she continued to play in his hair. The wine had already taken control of her body a bottle ago and now all she wanted was Rick to take her out of here so they can finish business in their bed.

The way Michonne was kissing his neck made it hard for Rick to concentrate on Gabriel's story. His hand moved further up her side until he reached her breast where he discreetly squeezed, running his finger over her already hardening nipple. Michonne's breath hitched at the slight touch, turning her on even the more. Forgetting present company, she placed her finger on Rick's chin, breaking his attention from Gabriel, turning his face to her so she could kiss him. Their tongues tangled, the taste of the sweet wine between the two. Rick and Michonne were lost in each other until they felt Gabriel shift beside them. Michonne pulled away from the kiss first.

"Sorry Father." She said, taking the bottle from Rick's hands and having a sip for herself before passing it back to Rick.

"Oh, it is quite alright." Gabriel looked at his feet sheepishly before taking a drink from his own wine.

Rick followed suit, bringing his bottle to his lips. Michonne had awakened his passions as he resumed caressing her body in his hands.

"In all honesty," Gabriel began to finish his line of thought, "I enjoy watching the two of you together."

Both Rick and Michonne eyed Gabriel pryingly.

"Not in a creepy way." He chuckled. "But having been witness to your partnership, then subsequent coupling, it is a reminder that this world hasn't taken everything."

The couple smiled at their friend. All three realizing how far they have come to reach where they are when so many circumstances tried pulling them in different directions. Michonne grinned and rested her head back on Rick's shoulder resuming her play in his hair.

"So Father," Rick started, "When are you going to find your someone special?" His hands softly moving over Michonne's body again.

Gabriel simpered, "Oh, I don't think I'm destined for that. Besides..." pointing to the collar of his priest uniform. "I already found my soul mate."

"Really?" Michonne questioned, her fingers threading through Rick's thick brown curls while his found her breast, kneading and teasing.

"I just think it's been far too long since..."

"Since you've been with a woman?" Rick finished for him, cleverly pinching at Michonne's nipple.

Oblivious to their game, Gabriel nodded, taking another drink of the red. "Let alone seen one." He added. The wine making him more candid than he would have been otherwise. The idea of finding companionship had crossed his mind once before when they reached Alexandria, but that idea quickly left due to the events that followed.

Michonne giggled as Rick tickled her side, causing him to laugh as well, his hand continued to tantalize. A doleful expression painted across the priest's face.

"Were not laughing at you, Gabriel." Michonne assured. "It is just that Rick doesn't know how to control his hand." Smiling she took the wine bottle from Rick and brought it to her lips.

Rick feigned offense, pinching her nipple once more, before turning his attention back to Gabriel. "So when was the last time?"

Gabriel viewed Rick curiously, waiting for him to elaborate, and so he did.

"When was the last time you saw a woman's body? A live one?" Rick made sure to clarify.

Michonne almost spit out her drink.

Gabriel laughed. "Uhm," He thought to himself. It must be over ten years now."

Both Rick and Michonne's eyes grew wide at his answer.

"Ten years?!" They repeated together.

"It's not that far fetched." Gabriel pledged, pointing at his priest collar for a second time.

"Why so long?" Michonne asked. "You're a good looking man. A godly man. It's hard to believe you haven't had any prospects. Even here."

Bashfully, Gabriel smiled. "I have, but I guess it was never the right time."

There was a lull in the conversation. Rick watched Michonne as she eyed Gabriel. Her eyes were hooded from the alcohol, and to him she never looked sexier. Hearing Gabriel sound so lonely in that moment made him appreciate what he had all the more. Without being prompted he hurriedly moved in to kiss Michonne on her neck, his beard scratching and tickling her skin as she began to laugh.

"Rick!" She yelped through her fit of laughter. He slowed down and kissed gently down her collar bone. Placing their wine bottle on the floor in front of him, he used his newly free hand to trace the fabric of the thin tank she wore. With no hesitation he palmed her entire left breast in his hand over her shirt as he found her lips, inviting her into a passionate kiss.

Gabriel viewed the duo and this impromptu makeout session from the corner of his eye. He felt uncomfortable and out of place but at the same time he could not bring himself to look away, finding himself getting turned on by the way Michonne quietly moaned in Rick's mouth every time he would squeeze her breast. Gabriel was a man of the cloth, and this was unbecoming of a man of his status. The thoughts going through his mind at the moment would bring him shame, and yet…

The priest tried to turn away, but when Michonne opened her eyes to glance his way the atmosphere changed around them. It was as if she was suddenly giving him permission to watch them. In a moment that was supposed to be private between two lovers, she was inviting him in. His black slacks grew tighter.

Rick yanked at the top of her tank top, exposing her breasts over the cups of her bra. Using his tongue he flicked across her hardened nipple, gently nibbling and suckling. Lifting his head to focus his attention on her other breast, Rick turned to look at Gabriel. "No time like the present, Father." He drawled.

Michonne let her head fall back as she succumbed to the wonderful feeling of Rick's mouth and hands on her.

Father Gabriel now watched with no shame as Michonne adjusted herself on top of Rick, straddling him while Rick ran his tongue over both of her breasts, the delicious popping sound as he removed his mouth from her nipples. He stared as she ground against Rick's arousal, each time a groan escaping his mouth as he grabbed her ass and pushed her harder against him. Gabriel fighting the urge to touch himself. It was all so wrong, Father forgive him.

Gabriel observed a smile form on Michonne's face as Rick whispered something inaudible to him in her ear. Her gaze shifted to the priest and he could see the wonderful sin in her eyes, the seductive smirk on her face. Without a word she raised her arms and Rick removed the tank she was wearing, fixing her bra to cover her breasts once more. She removed herself from Rick's lap and picked up the wine bottle he had placed on the floor. Her eyes never leaving Gabriel's, she took a long drink.

To his right, Rick began to work on his gun belt while Michonne sank to her knees in front of him, her strong hands running up and down his black denim jeans. This was the time for the man of God to leave, to no longer take part in this escapade. Then he heard Rick speak.

"Gabriel?"

His attention did not move from Michonne the first time Rick called his name. He just watched as her hands moved up his thighs to unfasten his jeans. Gabriel brought his hand to his own arousal, adjusting himself.

"Gabriel…" Rick said again, and this time he looked to view the steely blue lust in his leader's eyes. "What do you want to see her to do?"

 _Stop!_ Is what his head was screaming as she began to tug at Rick's jeans, but his desire would not let the word fall from his mouth. He looked back at Rick.

"Tell her what you want her to do, Father." Rick calmly commanded.

Swallowing hard, Gabriel turned back to Michonne who had managed to get Rick's jeans around his ankles and was using her hand to massage his cock through his boxers, waiting to be told what to do next.

"I…" the priest stuttered. The words stuck in his throat, he took a desperate swig from his own bottle of wine. "I want you to suck his…" Another sip. "Michonne, suck his cock."

A large grin formed on her face as she released Rick's solid erection from his boxers. "Yes Father."

She licked her lips before sticking her tongue out to taste the precum dripping from the head of Rick's cock. Then wrapping her sultry lips around him, Gabriel watched as Rick's entire cock disappeared into her mouth. Rick moaned with pleasure as Michonne began to work. Starting off slow then picking up pace, she circled her tongue, sliding her mouth up and down Rick's throbbing manhood. Using her hand as an extension of her mouth she created a sweet suction, causing Rick to rifle with pleasure. Gabriel slowly placed his hand over his own erection, gently rubbing himself over his slacks as he watched Rick push himself further to the back of her throat.

"Mmm…" she moaned as she sucked, her hands taking care to massage Rick's balls as he fucked her mouth. Gabriel brought his gaze to Rick. His eyes were closed as he relished in the pleasure Michonne was bringing him. He gripped on to her locs and held her head still pumping hard as he fucked her face.

"Oh God, Michonne, I'm going to cum." He breathed as he let up and let his woman take him the rest of the way. Using one hand she furiously she tugged on his dick, the sucking and suction sounds filling up the basement room as she brought Rick to the edge. With her opposite hand she snaked up Gabriel's thigh, catching him by surprise, he stopped rubbing himself. She placed her hand where his was previously occupied and began to rub his cock through his slacks in rhythm with her dick sucking. Gabriel gripped the sides of the sofa as he let Michonne work her magic on him.

"Ahh fuck!" Rick busted his load into Michonne's mouth where she readily swallowed, cleaning his dick of cum. "Oh my god, 'Chonne." He huffed as he worked on regaining his breath.

Michonne's hand still absently rubbing Gabriel's cock, her lips juicy and swollen from her deed, a beaming smile as she stood up, loving the look on Rick's face after she made him cum with his mouth. At last she brought her attention to the priest who had a pained expression on his face from the extraordinary feeling of her hand on him.

"Do you wanna taste?"

Gabriel looked at Michonne then back at Rick who was paying them no mind, still trying to recuperate.

Nodding yes, Michonne placed her mouth on his, giving Father Gabriel his first kiss in years tasting the forbidden mix of wine and Rick's cum on her lips.

"Michonne." Rick spoke, breaking their kiss with just his voice, she turned back to her lover. Strongly, he pulled her to him for a kiss of his own. Gabriel watched quietly and obediently, his hand once again rubbing at the front of his pants.

Rick already growing hard again, turned Michonne around so he and Gabriel both had a perfect view of her luscious ass as he unbuttoned and peeled her jeans off her body. Rick grabbed Gabriel's hand and slid it between Michonne's thick thighs so he could feel how wet she was. Gabriel audibly sighed. The slick sensation almost made him cum on the spot. Kissing the small of her back, Rick pulled down her panties. Wetting the four fingers of his right hand with his tongue, he placed them against Michonne's soaking wet pussy. "You ready, babe?" He asked, rubbing against her clit.

"Yesss…" She moaned holding tightly against his forearms as she lined her pussy over him, easing herself slowly onto his dick. Bringing her hands to her ankles she began to bounce on Rick's hard cock. The slapping sound of her ass against his pelvis each time he thrust inside her.

"Uhh…" Rick groaned each time he entered her. He beheld his cock appear then disappear inside her.

"Yesss, Rick!" She encouraged as he fucked her harder. Sweat dripping from his curls onto the round of her ass. The two of them lost in their feelings for one another almost completely forgetting about the third person in the room.

At this point Father Gabriel let go of every inhibition. He had gone this far, he would go the whole way. Pulling the white color from his shirt and tossing it aside, he unfastened his slacks and released his cock, actively stroking it as he watched intently at Rick fucking Michonne. His own moans taking part in creating the harmonious melody of their passions. Michonne sat back onto Rick, her head resting back against his shoulder she turned to look Gabriel in his eyes.

Holding onto the Gabriel's thigh to steady herself as Rick ardently fucked her she mewed, "Yes, Father…" Helping him along as his hand worked wildly against his cock.

Rick's hands moved from Michonne's waist to her breasts, squeezing them for added pleasure. Gabriel sat straighter to get a better view of Rick's dick entering Michonne.

"Go ahead." Rick breathed, as he saw Gabriel inch closer. "Help her."

Not needing to be told twice, Gabriel removed his hand from himself and placed it on Michonne's clit, where he began to rub.

"Oh God, yes!" She screamed, bouncing on top of Rick, she arched her back, reaching behind her, pulling Rick's hair and his face to her, sloppily finding his mouth for a kiss. She moaned into Rick's mouth as Gabriel took care in assault of her clit. Her arousal was at an all time high as she was being stimulated all over. Her nerves and senses were heightened with unimaginable rapture throughout her body.

Though touching was good, it wasn't enough for him anymore. Gabriel dropped to his knees in front of Michonne. Eye level with Rick's cock pumping in and out of her. Placing his hands on each of her inner thighs, he laid pressure to hold Michonne's legs open wider. He stationed his mouth over her pussy.

"Fucck, Father!" Michonne cried, caught of guard by his brazen move.

"Yesss…"Rick moaned as he felt Gabriel's mouth on his own cock as he ate Michonne while he fucked her.

Gabriel rolled his tongue along her folds, up and down Rick's shaft, bringing his hand back to his own cock. Letting go of Michonne's breasts, Rick moved his hand to palm the back of the Priest's head. Driving him harder between their legs as he continued to frantically lick and suck at her clit.

"Oh my…fuu.. oh my god." Michonne body begins to quake as she can no longer take anymore. The juices from she and Rick were travelling down Father Gabriel's chin to his chest soaking his black shirt as he continued to taste and drink them in.

"Mmm..." Gabriel moaned pleasingly in between Michonne's thighs creating wondrous vibrations for both she and Rick, as he continued to fuck his hand faster and harder.

Rick shut his eyes tightly, squeezing the meat of her gorgeous hips, pushing her down hard against him. "Cum, baby." He roughly encourages knowing he too won't be able to hold out any longer.

"Ohh, uh, ahhh…" Michonne pulls at Rick's hair. Her orgasm coursing through her body as she bucks against Rick and grinds against Gabriel simultaneously, riding her climax all the way through.

"Fuck!" Rick cried out shortly after, intensely shooting his load into Michonne.

Father Gabriel continued to lap at the essence of both Rick and Michonne, finally backing away when Michonne stands up, removing herself from Rick. He looks down opening his hand to see proof of his own excitement.

The room was quiet as the all sat around coming to terms with what just happened. They've crossed into a forbidden territory of sin that neither one of them could quite regret.

Father, forgive them, but this was good.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm going to say three hail mary's and I'm not even catholic.**_


End file.
